jimihendrixfandomcom-20200215-history
DigitalDreamDoor
DigitalDreamDoor, also written as Digital Dream Door and abbreviated as DDD, is a website featuring a large number of music-related lists, ranking songs, albums, musicians and artists according to various parameters. =Rock Artists/Musicians= 100 Greatest Artists of Rock Criteria: "These Rock Music artists were ranked for their Cultural and Musical Impact, as well as their Influence on the rock music world in general." ;Jimi Hendrix appearance(s) :Jimi Hendrix – #10 ;The top five #The Beatles #Elvis Presley #James Brown #The Rolling Stones #Bob Dylan 100 Greatest Rock 'n' Roll Artists of The '60s Criteria: "Rock 'n' Roll Artists of The 60's are based equally on Musical and Commercial Impact, Influence and Importance of their Recorded Work from 1960-1969 only." ;Jimi Hendrix appearance(s) :Jimi Hendrix – #9 ;The top five #The Beatles #James Brown #The Supremes #The Beach Boys #The Rolling Stones Most Influential Rock 'n' Roll Artists Criteria: "Factored by the following: Cultural Influence, Musical Influence and Performing Influence. Artists from other musical genres from outside rock 'n' roll are not included on this list." ;Jimi Hendrix appearance(s) :Jimi Hendrix – #7 ;The top five #Elvis Presley #The Beatles #James Brown #Bob Dylan #Chuck Berry 100 Greatest Frontmen of Rock Criteria: "Influence & Reputation/Acclaim. Second Tier: Performance (crowd interaction, use of the stage and variety)." ;Jimi Hendrix appearance(s) :Jimi Hendrix – #16 ;The top five #James Brown #Elvis Presley #Mick Jagger (The Rolling Stones) #Little Richard #Freddie Mercury (Queen) 100 Greatest 'Live' Rock Artists Criteria: "Based upon reputation within music circles at their peak and their consistency at maintaining that high performance level over time, the impact of their live performances on their career and influence on the evolution of live shows." :Jimi Hendrix – #15 ;Jimi Hendrix appearance(s) ;The top five #James Brown #Bruce Springsteen and the E Street Band #Elvis Presley #The Rolling Stones #Otis Redding 100 Greatest Rock Music Ensembles Criteria: "This list is all about the cohesivness of the musicians in a band. How well the guitarist, bass, drummer, keyboard, etc. play together instrumentally as an ensemble. This does not include the 'Singing'. It does mean the best combination of musicians for the music they produce through their instruments." ;Jimi Hendrix appearance(s) :The Jimi Hendrix Experience – #53 :Band of Gypsys – #98 ;The top five #The Mahavishnu Orchestra #Dixie Dregs #Steve Vai, 2001 #Niacin #Return to Forever The Best Rhythm Sections ;Jimi Hendrix appearance(s) :Noel Redding and Mitch Mitchell (The Jimi Hendrix Experience) – #14 ;The top three #John Entwistle and Keith Moon (The Who) #Jack Bruce and Ginger Baker (Cream) #John Paul Jones and John Bonham (Led Zeppelin) 100 Greatest Jam Bands Most Influential Pre-Jam Movement Artists ;Jimi Hendrix appearance(s) :Jimi Hendrix – #8 ;The top three #The Grateful Dead #Cream #The Allman Brothers Band =Rock Guitar= 100 Greatest Rock Guitarists Criteria: "Guitarists are ranked for their impact, influence, creativity, versatility, originality, technical skill and lasting popularity in the genre of Rock guitar." ;Jimi Hendrix appearance(s) :Jimi Hendrix – #1 ;The top five #Jimi Hendrix #Eric Clapton #Jimmy Page #Jeff Beck #Eddie Van Halen Greatest Guitarists of the '60s ;Jimi Hendrix appearance(s) :Jimi Hendrix – #1 ;The top three #Jimi Hendrix #Eric Clapton #Jeff Beck 100 Greatest Rock Guitar Riffs Criteria: "The opening riff is usually the most memorable parts of the song, and although not always difficult to play, it's enough to determine the lasting appeal of these recordings." ;Jimi Hendrix appearance(s) :"Purple Haze" – #11 :"Voodoo Child (Slight Return)" – #17 :"Foxy Lady" – #21 :"All Along the Watchtower" – #70 :"Fire" – #141 :"Changes" – #166 ;The top ten #"Smoke on the Water" (Deep Purple) #"(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction (The Rolling Stones) #"Sunshine of Your Love (Cream) #"Layla (Derek and the Dominoes) #"Oh Pretty Woman (Roy Orbison) #"Iron Man (Black Sabbath) #"Johnny B. Goode (Chuck Berry) #"Heartbreaker (Led Zeppelin) #"You Really Got Me (The Kinks) #"Sweet Child o' Mine (Guns N' Roses) The Greatest Guitar Riff Creators ;Jimi Hendrix appearance(s) :Jimi Hendrix – #6 ;The top three #Jimmy Page (Led Zeppelin) #Tony Iommi (Black Sabbath) #Keith Richards (The Rolling Stones) =References=